darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Energon and a Chat about Mechs
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Slipstream Slipstream is in the hangar bay making sure there are some empty energon cubes ready and then having one of the other seekers help her load up her subspace with as many as she can fit in there. She isn't sure if Goa or Shred are going to show, but for their sake she's hoping one of them will.. and her bet more than likely it will be the femme seeker and not her grounder. And, perhaps unfortunately for Goa, Slipstream's guess is accurate, as Shred enters the Hangar, smiling and waving to her fellow Femme, her subspace compartment having already been loaded up with empty energon cubes, she press-ganged some of her medical underlings into it. "Hey Slipstream, you almost ready for us to head out?" she sounds cheerful enough, she does tend to enjoy her time with Slipstream.. Slipstream looks over and smiles, "Just finishing up. Let us hope this time around the Autobots do not stop us getting what we need. I do NOT want to face Megatron in THAT mood ever again." she notes, "We'll be going back to the mountains where we found that reservoir of energon." Shred nods firmly, "Me neither. I'm lucky that he knows I have other important duties, but.. well, with Robustus around, it seems I am less necessary in the med lab lately. A reservoir of energon sounds good though. Lead on!" she quickly transforms, ready to take off. Slipstream smiles and nods, "I rather have too many medics than too few." she states, then transforms as well and taxis to the airstrip. "No fancy flying, we'll stay low to the ground as fast as we can go until we get there." Shred would nod, but as she is in jet mode she simply taxi's out after Slipstream, "Gotcha.. I'll keep up as best I can.." sheer speed, of course is not the strong point of her jet form. Slipstream leads the way back to the mountain where they had found energon last time. She kept her speed to just a bit below your max, clinging low as she could and watching her scanners for any Autobots that they happen to pass over. Once the mountain is in sight, she transforms, doing a scanner sweep. "All clear." she calls out, coming down for a landing Shred swiftly transforms, dropping neatly to the ground behind Slipstream, her gaze sweeping around sharply, and cautiously, "Ok, still, be careful. No sense taking any chances, right? We can't afford to screw this up." Slipstream inclines her head to that, "Let's just unload and fill a cube at the time to minimize possible destruction from Autobot patrols." she states, pulling the energon harvester from her subspace and setting it up. She feeds the hose down to the reservoir. "How about we do yours first?" Shred nods, "Sounds like a plan." she quickly starts to unload the empty cubes, ready to start to fill them, and as they are filled, to repack them into her subspace compartment. Slipstream gets the hose all the way down to the reserve of energon then stands up, scanning the area for anyone that may be observing. "Still clear." she murmurs. She smiles to you, "So sounds like you and Rob are getting bored having nothing to do." she states. Shred smiles, "Well.. you could say that.. though he seems to be a good mech... certainly good company.. And very trustworthy." once she has removed the energon cubes from her storage, she moves to get the first filled," He.. he's not like anyone else I know, Slip.." Slipstream hooks the second hose to a cube and then hits the button to begin the pumping. The harvester whirrs to life, the cube starts to fill with the much needed energon. She smiles a bit, "Well he wasn't a Decepticon until recently Shred. He has more neutral sensibilities. Whether that is good or bad though.. I suppose that remains to be seen." Shred shrugs, "I don't know. He just.. Well I.." she trails off a bit, turning to watch the cube fill up. Slipstream waits for that cube to fill, then disconnects the hose from it. "That one is ready." she states, then hooks the hose to the next empty cube. "He's what? Go on you can tell me. After all I am spark bonded to a grounder. I think I'm pretty qualified to speak about them. Though Goa is in no way like Robustus." Shred smiles, taking the filled cube, and stowing it into her subspace compartment.. "I think to say he's growing on me is an understatement, Slip.. he's shown me so much.. that well.. I don't have to spend every functioning moment working.." Slipstream smiles to that, "Nor should you Shred. We all get a little time off. And is it a bad thing that he shows you stuff that he knows? I would think it be a benefit to you both to exchange medical knowledge.. and maybe other things." she notes. The next cube is filled, she disconnects the hose, "I certainly never thought I'd be with a grounder when I first thought about finding a mate." Shred chuckles, and she nods.. "Other things.. indeed.. Slip.. well, I think.. we are becoming.. more than friends.., " Slipstream hooks up the next cube, then straightens. "Oh? That's good isn't it? I mean after that mess with Psykeout.." she sighs and shakes her head a bit. "What /did/ you see in that mech anyway?" Shred nods, smiling, "Well.. yes, it definitely is a good thing.., " she moves to pack away the filled cube, then she sighs at Slipstream's question, "I.. I really don't know what I saw in him, Slip.. " Slipstream hmms softly, then nods. "Must have saw something. I mean something has to attract you for one reason or another." then she rolls her shoulders, "For me it was just Goa was a puzzle that needed figuring out and he obviously needed someone he could lean on and trust. That and he's ..." she pauses there and smirks, "... well.. he's exuberant when it counts.." Shred hmms, "I.. I think I saw in Psyke.. I saw a good mech inside of him.. I wanted so badly to bring it out." she then shivers, her optics going dark, "I couldn't have been more wrong about that bastard." Slipstream unhooks the fourth cube and hooks up the fifth. She hands over the filled one, "Sometimes there is no saving someone when they cannot save themselves." she frowns a bit and sighs. "There are times I regret picking Goa you know." she admits, "There is so much he still hides from me. He disappears for cycles on end and even through the link he manages to hide where he is located. It's very frustrating." Shred nods, taking the filled cube, "Like at the moment, right? Who knows where on cybertron he is.. And truth be told, I'm worried about him Slip.." Slipstream nods and says, "Yes, exactly. I have no clue where he is, what he is doing, or even why he has gone missing. If he were dead, I would think I would know about it." she frowns and sighs, "Maybe I need to find another mate." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs